No dejo de pensar en ti
by angela potter1
Summary: Ginny comenso su 6to curso y todavia sigue enamorada de harry pero harry esta de novio con cho y ginny pues esta destrozada por eso pero gracias al una persona que la ayuda y apoya ambos se enamoran sin darse cuenta!


Titulo: No dejo de pensar en ti  
  
M: fred ,george, ron,ginny levantense o llegaran tarde a la estacion dijo molly apurandose a hacer el desayuno y gritandole a los chicos ya que nose queria levantarse  
  
R: no mama tengo sueño!!! Dijo ron tapandose completo con las sabanas  
  
Fred, George y ginny se levantaron ginny saco su ropa del closet saco un jeans y una blusa escotada ginny habia cambiado bastante ya no era una niña de doce años haora tenia 16 años haora ginny era una mujer.  
  
G: ''bueno ya se que no ire para una fiesta pero debo ir bien vestida luego me coloco la tunica cuando estemos llegando al colegio hogwarts y ya pero que me pondre'' pensaba ginny y abrio el closet y se puso a mirar toda su ropa y decidio sacar un jeans que le quedaba muy bien y una blusa escotada se dio un baño y se puso la ropa se maquillo un poco no tanto por que sino el maquillase correria y quedaria hecha un desastre y se sento frente al espejo y saco las tenzas y comenso a hacer mucho brukles en el cabello y cuando termino se hecho spray y quedo como ella queria verse bajo el baul poco a poco y lo puso todo el el carro y se sento a desayunar.  
  
R: creo que vamos para la estacion no para una fiesta dijo ron en tono burlon  
  
G: eso ya lo se ron pero quise vestirme asi  
  
M: bueno ya ya apurensen que si no llegaremos tarde y el tren parte a las 11  
  
A: querida ya estoy listo  
  
Los muchachos desyunaron rapidamente y se montaron y se fueron camino a la estacion..  
  
M: caminen apurensen!!!  
  
G: todos los años es lo mismo todo esta lleno de muggles  
  
Los chicos traspasaron las barrera y llegaron al express hogwarts ally ron se encontro con hermione y harry.  
  
R: harry!!! Hermione por aqui grito ron alzando las manos y moviendolas  
  
Her: harry por aya dijo hermione observando a ron  
  
H: si vamos dijo harry  
  
Her: hola ron dijo hermione dandole un beso en cachete haciendo que ron se sonrojara  
  
H: hola ron que tal tus.. Pero harry no pudo terminar de hablar por que vio a una chica de jeans pegado y blusa escotada y con el pelo en rizos con mucho rizos se veia muy guapa bellisima como toda una mujer  
  
H: esa es es tu hermana dijo harry sorprendido  
  
R: si dijo ron riendose por la actitud de harry  
  
Her: ron que tal tus vacaciones  
  
R: mmm. no estubieron mal  
  
R: que ta tus vacaciones harry  
  
H: bueno pues nada nuevo ya sabes como son los durleys dijo harry que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ginny que la observaba dandole su equipaje al señor que guardaba los baules y las lechuzas.  
  
R: y las tuya hermi  
  
Her: bueno pues la pase bien con krum vino de vacaciones para mi casa nos divertimos muchisimo  
  
R: me alegro / un poco celoso.  
  
G: hola chicos  
  
H: hola ginny estas muy linda  
  
G: gracias harry dijo ginny un poco sonrojada  
  
H: chicos nos vemos luego llego cho hablamos despues en el tren les dijo y se fue con cho y le dio un dulce beso enfrente de ginny  
  
G: chicos yo me voy a andar nos vemos luego en el tren dijo y se fue pero habia otra persona que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y observo cuando a ginny le rodaron dos lagrimas por sus hermosas mejillas y la siguio observando pero ella se dio cuenta y lo miro y el disimulo que no la obseravaba y ella se seco las lagrimas.  
  
-5 MINUTOS PARA ABORDAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos los alumnos se montaron y ginny fue la ultima persona en montarse ron y hermione se sentaron juntos y harry se fue juntos con ellos pero acompañada de cho por otro lado ginny buscaba un vago que estubiera solo ya que queria estar sola y encontro uno se sento y nuevamente las lagrimas le bajaron por sus mejillas pera esta vez no era dos era muchas lagrimas las cuales empañaban los ojos presiosos de ella.  
  
G: '' es un idiota si eso es lo que es solo se enamoro de ella por que es mas guapa y mas fina y mucho mas linda que yo pero el es un tonto nunca se ah dado cuenta que yo lo quiero'' penso ginny pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos ya que abrieron la puerta del vagon y los que los ojos de ginny veian no lo podian creer.  
  
DM: weasley puedo sentarme es que los vagones estan llenos y no hay mas asientos dijo draco como siempre con su orgullo y tratando mal a la gente  
  
G: mira malfoy es mejor que te largues de aqui no estoy para tus bromitas dijo ginny sacando su varita  
  
D: no tranquila no te hare nada te lo prometo dijo malfoy que por primera vez en su vida se portaba como un caballero con una dama y por que no serlo si ginny era muy guapa y muy linda .  
  
G: de acuerdo te puedes sentar pero te advierto malfoy que..  
  
D: weasley dije que te tranquilisaras que no te hare nada dijo el tomando asiento hacia la ventanilla ginny guardo su varita y el la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
G: por que desidistes sentarte aqui malfoy por que no te sentaste con crabbe y goyle ellos son tus amigos no dijo ella secandose las lagrimas  
  
D: bueno weasley veras crabbe y goyle son muy idiotas y aveces no los soporto dijo el observando hacia la ventanilla  
  
G: si es cierto pero mi nombre no es weasley me llamo ginny dijo ella observandolo a el de arriba abajo no se podia negar que draco malfoy se habia puesto muy guapo habia crecido y tenia tremendo cuerpo la cual hacia derretir a todas las chicas del colegio claro si el querria pero draco era demasiado orgullo y demasiado altanero como para estar en eso y eso eran lo que las chicas odiaban.  
  
D: ok de acuerdo.ginny.y esas lagrimas que botas son por san potter verdad dijo sarcasticamente  
  
G: que te importa malfoy dijo groseramente  
  
D: ves y luego le dicen a uno que uno es el grosero y el altanero dijo el amablemente  
  
G: lo siento..bueno pues si estoy llorando se podria decir que por el esque el esta enamorado de cho y solo por que ella es mas linda mas guapa mas inteligente que yo nunca nadien se fijaria en mi dijo ginny y una lagrima le rodo por su mejilla y draco se le acerco y le limpio las lagrimas y se sento al lado de ella y le dijo  
  
D: no digas eso por que eso no es verdad vamos por favor esa chica no es tan guapa ademas por que dices que es mas guapa que tu mirate en un espejo ginny le das veinte mil patasdas a esa chica lastima que potter no se haya fijado en ti dijo draco  
  
D: '' que pero que rayos haces malfoy alejate un poco de ella y tratala como siempre'' penso malfoy y malfoy se alejo un poco de el lado de ella  
  
G: gracias por todo eso pero no entiendo tu actitud primero me odias y me tratas mal y haora me tratas bien y eres muy amable conmigo dijo ella  
  
D: bueno weasley el hecho de que sea todo un caballero contigo no significa que no te siga odiando dijo malfoy prepotente  
  
G: ok ok de acuerdo  
  
por otro lado en el vagon que estaban harry,ron,hermione y cho estaba pasandosela de maravilla estaban relajando y todo.  
  
G: aveces desearia odiarlo o simplemente verlo molesto o yo misma molestarlo es que me encantaria dijo gin molesta  
  
D: enserio te gustaria molestarlo por que me acabas de dar una idea estupenda dio el riendose sarcasticamente  
  
G: cual idea  
  
D: apoco no te gustaria ir a molestar a potter junto conmigo yo te ayudaria dijo malfoy  
  
G: nos es mala idea dale vamos dijo ella levantandose dando a relucir sus hermosas caderas y sus bustos ya que los bien formados y draco se le quedo mirando pero salio detras de ella cuando llegaron al vagon donde ellos estaban draco abrio la puerta.  
  
D: miren es potter como te va san potter  
  
G: jajaja  
  
H: largate de aqui malfoy dejanos en paz  
  
G: ahhh pero si apenas empesamos la fiesta potter dijo trtando de imitar a draco  
  
H: que te pasa ginny siempre hemos sido amigos que te sucede  
  
Her: si ginny que te sucede  
  
R: ginny que demonios sucede y qu haces con malfoy  
  
G: pero miren quien salio a la defensa granger la sangre sucia y ron los que a mi me suceda o no a uds no les interesa de hecho nunca les ah interesado no dijo ella enojada  
  
H: ginny claro que nos interesa  
  
D: callate potter!!!!  
  
Cho: no mandes a callar a harry y por que no se largan y nos dejan en paz  
  
G: pero miren quien salio a la defensa de san potter nada mas y nada menos que su adorada noviecita dijo ella tocandose sus caderas senxualmente ginny dijo todo eso pues por que fue una forma de sacar todo su coraje hacia afuera y draco solo reia  
  
G: sabes que potter el problema tuyo es que como eres famoso te crees que por eso tienes derecho de estar ilusionando a toda chica que encuentras dijo ella enojada  
  
G: yo me largo de aqui no valla a hacer que se me pegue lo de idiota dijo furiosa y se fue de ally hacia el vagon donde ella estaba.  
  
D: nos vemos potter que te la pases bien con tu noviecita que yo me la pasare muy bien con weasley dijo riendose y cerro la puerta de el vagon  
  
R: que le pasa a mi hermana haora mismo voy hablar con ella  
  
Her: no espera ron yo se por que ginny estaasi y todos sabemos por que esta haci tu sabes lo que ella siente por cierta persona que haora es novia de otra persona tu lo sabes ron asi que comprendela dijo hermi  
  
H: de quien hablan  
  
Her: lo siento harry solo yo y ron lo sabemos es un secreto  
  
R: es cierto la dejare sola pero que a malfoy no se lo ocurra hacerle daño por que lo mato dijo ron furioso  
  
mientras tanto draco llego exausto al vagon donde estaba ginny ya que se fue detras de ella corriendo y llego que casi no podia respirar y llego y descanso un poco y le dijo a ginny  
  
D: es.tu.bis.tes.. Feno..me.nal dijo el exausto  
  
G: gracias a ti nesecitaba decirles todo eso siempre me han visto como una niña ya no soy una niña eh crecido  
  
D: y bastante dijo el observando el busto de ginny  
  
G: que dijistes  
  
D: no nada nada olvidalo dijo el mirandola de arriba abajo  
  
Ginny y draco la pasaron muy bien relajaron durante el camino a hogwarts y se la pasaron como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida.  
  
5 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A HOGWARTS!!!!!!  
  
G: bueno dame un momento para ponerme la tunica dijo gin cojiendo la tunica y poniendosela por encima  
  
D: ya pronto llegamos y te iba a pedir que.  
  
G: que no le dijera sobre esto a nadien cierto  
  
D: si  
  
G: no te preocupes por mi nadien lo sabra dijo ella sonriendole dulcemente  
  
G: gracias malfoy por darme un poco de animo dijo ginny levantandose de su asiento  
  
D: de nada es que simplemente es verdad san potter no mereces tus lagrimas eres mucho para el dijo draco mirandola dulcemente como nunca habia mirando a nadien.  
  
G: gracias  
  
D: suerte en tu 6to curso  
  
G: igual a ti  
  
de momento el tren separo habian llegado a hogwarts draco salio del vagon de ginny como siempre altanero y poco simpatico y ginny salio muy guapa y sonriente y bajaron de el tren y cojieron los botes y llegaron a hogwarts rapidamente hermione,ron,y harry se van a su mesa y ginny es la ultima en sentarse.  
  
H: ginny tenemos que hablar contigo dijo harry bastante molesto  
  
G: tu deseas hablar conmigo pero yo no dijo ginny mirando el frente que daba comienso a la seleccion una ves terminada la selecion hubieron varias estudiantes nuevas en gryffindor.  
  
Miku: hola..soy nueva me me llamo miku Almnstrang dijo la chica mirando a ginny  
  
G: Hola yo me llamo Virginia Weasley pero mis amigos me dicen Ginny dijo gin que se sentia un poco opacada ya que miku era una chica muy guapa Alta flaca y se le notaban bastante sus curvas color de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro.  
  
Miku: Mucho gusto virginia me gustaria que fueramos amigas claro si no te molesta  
  
G: claro me encantaria y que tal tus vacaciones  
  
Miku: bueno pues mis vacaciones bien soy modelo y pues antes de que se acabara las vacaciones fui a una pequeña fista donde modele diferente ropa  
  
G: Guao estupendo bueno te presentare a mis amigos  
  
G:el es harry potter  
  
Miku: mucho gusto encantada de conocerte harry dijo miku un poco emocionada  
  
G: ella es hermione granger  
  
Miku: hola un placer conocerte  
  
G: y el es mi hermano Ronald Weasley  
  
Miku: hola ronald mucho gusto para mi es un placar poder ser su amiga claro si uds quieren  
  
H: claro seguro. estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien todos juntos  
  
G: hablas en plural dijo sarcasticamente mirandolo con una mirada fria igual que malfoy  
  
R: claro conmigo no hay problemas dijo ron atontado mirando a miku y hermione le dio tremendo pellizco  
  
Her: en.cantada de conocerte  
  
R: hermione eso dolio dijo en tono bajo pero hermione lo ignoro los chicos comieron y relajaron y se la pasaron bien harry no dejaba de mirar a Cho y pues efectivamente eso a ginny le dolia cosa que miku noto pero de momento ginny miro para la mesa de los slytherins y vio a draco como de costumbre hablando com crabbe y goyle se hecho a reir y se voltio y siguio hablando con los chicos luego cuando todos terminaron de comer todo se fueron a sus respectivas casas ginny y miku se quedaron en la sala comun y los chicos tambien.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Espero les guste el primer captulo dudas o sugerencias dejenla en el libro de visitas y le agradesco a mi amiga chechu amiga que tengo por msn que me haya dado la idea de hacer este fic gracias !!! 


End file.
